400 LUX
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Karena ini yang kami lakukan, bersenang-senang untuk sejenak melupakan tanggung jawab. NaruHina/SasuSaku/SaiIno/NejiTen/


_**Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

400 LUX

* * *

 _We're never done with killing time  
Can I kill it with you?  
'Til the veins run red and blue  
We come around here all the time  
Got a lot to not do  
Let me kill it with you_  
_Lorde- 400 Lux_

* * *

Hinata tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu undangan yang datang. Dirinya telah menjadi 'good girl' selama 1 hari ini. Dia melakukan ini semua atas perintah sang ayah yang mengharuskan nya menjadi seorang 'wanita' pada pesta pernikahan adik semata wayang nya, Hyugaa Hanabi.

"Masih kuat?" Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang diketahui adalah kakak kandung nya.

"Neji, akan kubunuh kau setelah ini" Hinata menggeram kesal sambil mengepalkan tangan nya erat. Neji terkekeh sambil memperhatikan gaya busana Hinata hari ini. Dengan gaun panjang menjuntai sampai telapak kaki, rambut tertata rapi serta _high-heels_ 20 cm menjadikan Hinata bak seorang dewi-bila saja dia tak berkata kasar.

"Menakjubkan. Ini adalah hari yang bersejarah. Boleh aku berfoto dengan mu?" Hinata menyikut perut Neji yang masih tergelak memegangi kamera yang dibawa nya.

"Dari pada menertawai ku, sebaiknya kau persiapkan jawaban yang pas bila mana ayah dan para kolega nya menanyakan _'kapan kau akan menyusul Hanabi?_ ' Sadarkah kau? Kita berdua telah diloncati oleh Hanabi, yang kufikir lebih dewasa sikap nya dibanding kita berdua?" Neji mengangguk merespon perkataan Hinata.

"Ya, kurasa adik kita itu sudah tumbuh lebih baik dibanding kita" Neji memperhatikan Hanabi yang sedang tertawa gembira sambil menggandeng suami barunya, Konohamaru.

"Jangan membuat ku terharu lagi. Aku sudah tak tahan, adik ku sudah menikah. Padahal aku sangat mengingatnya, akulah yang selalu menggantikan nya celana bila dia pipis sembarangan" Hinata meraih tissue yang berada di atas meja dan segera mengelap hidung nya yang ber-air.

Neji memutar kedua bola matanya bosan "Sekarang, aku berfikir kaulah yang seharusnya menempati posisi anak ketiga disini" Hinta menginjak kaki Neji yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Hinata? Neji? Senang bertemu kalian disini" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, Neji dan Hinata pun segera memasang pose terbaik, ketika mendengar suara dari salah satu kolega bisnis mereka.

"Paman Jiraya? Aku juga sangat senang kau bisa hadir disini" Hinata mengeluarkan aura 'good girl' nya dengan baik. Jiraya terkekeh dan membalas sapaan Neji yang terdengar lebih formal.

"Belum menemukan pendamping hidup mu, Neji?" Paman Jiraya menunjukan raut bercanda kepada Neji yang tersenyum masam. "Segera, paman" Hinata mencibir pelan jawaban Neji yang terlampau singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Hinata? Sudah memantapkan hati dengan si bocah bodoh itu?" Hinata _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Jiraya tentang Naruto, padahal dia adalah keponakan nya sendiri.

"Hatiku sudah memutuskan untuk berlabuh dengan nya, Paman" Kini, gantian Neji yang terkekeh mengolok jawaban Hinata yang sok puitis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ku do'akan yang terbaik untuk kalian, aku ada urusan lain" Jiraya melambaikan tangan nya kepada mereka berdua dan pergi melangkah ke arah para pria berjas yang sedang mengobrol di tengah ruangan.

"Kemana pacar mu itu?" Neji mendesah lega lalu mendudukan dirinya lagi di kursi terdekat. Hinata duduk di samping Neji "Dia terbang ke Meksiko tadi pagi" Neji meraih segelas minuman soda yang tersaji tak jauh dari jangkauan nya.

"Tak ada bir disini?" Hinata menengok ke segala penjuru arah, Neji menggeleng lemas "Tidak ada, hanya coke dan aneka jus buah" Neji menggoyang-goyang nya gelas yang sedang di genggam nya.

"Payah" Hinata mendengus kesal. "Adikmu sangat mementingkan kesehatan, beda dengan dirimu" Neji terkekeh melihat Hinata yang kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tak bisa membalas olokan nya.

"hei, bukankah itu pria kuning mu?" Neji menunjuk dengan dagunya. Hinata tercengang "Bukan kah dia bilang akan pergi ke Meksiko?" Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia bersama Sasuke dan Sakura, dan.." perkataan Neji terputus ketika melihat seorang wanita bercepol dua yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Naruto.

"Siapa gadis berambut coklat itu?" Hinata menggeram, Neji masih terpesona oleh gadis misterius itu. "ayo, kita tanyakan kebenaran nya" Hinata menyeret Neji dengan paksa ke arah 4 orang itu.

"NARUTO!" Suara Hinata terdengar menggelengar. Yang disapa malah menunjukan senyum sumringah nya "Haloo Hinata sayang, aku sangat merindukan mu" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan nya, namun ditepis oleh Hinata.

"Kau bilang pergi ke Meksiko?" Hinata menyilangkan tangan nya diatas dada dengan menunjukan raut kesal. "Oh ya, tapi segera dibatalkan oleh ayah ku. Karena, sepupu ku dari China datang berkunjung. Ten-ten?" Naruto memanggil wanita bercepol dua itu.

"Ten-ten, perkenalkan ini kekasih ku, Hinata Hyugaa. Yang tadi ku ceritakan. Sayang, ini adalah sepupu ku. Ten-ten" Hinata menyambut uluran tangan ten-ten dengan canggung. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Ten-ten adalah sepupu Naruto. Dirinya sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Oh, dan ini adalah kakak Hinata. Neji Hyugaa" Naruto memperkenalkan Neji yang langsung tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah di pipi Ten-ten saat bersalaman dengan nya.

"Sudah selesai acara perkenalan nya?" Sakura muncul diantara Ten-ten dan Neji yang langsung melepas uluran tangan mereka.

"Aku ingin segelas Tequila" kepala Sakura melongok ke berbagai macam arah. Namun segera dihentikan oleh Hinata "Berhenti mencarinya disini, bodoh. Kau tak akan menemukan nya. Disini hanya ada jus buah dan coke" Sakura menganga mendengar penuturan Hinata.

" _You must be fucking kidding me"_ Sakura menggeram kesal. Hinata menggedikan bahu nya "Kau tau sendiri bagaimana Hanabi?" Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan melingkarkan tangan nya ke arah lengan milik Sasuke yang sedang meminum sesuatu.

"apa itu?" Sakura bertanya penasaran. Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke menyodorkan gelas milik nya ke arah mulut Sakura. Gadis itu segera meminum dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sakura berlari menuju wc sambil mengumpat samar.

"Apa yang kau berikan kepadanya?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke, mewakili rasa penasaran semua orang yang melihat tingkah aneh Sakura barusan.

Sasuke menggedikan bahu nya, "Entahlah, aku asal mengambilnya. Tapi, kurasa ini adalah jus perpaduan tomat dan sedikit buah mengkudu" Sontak saja semua orang disitu berjengit ngeri mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terlampau santai. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap nya horor, lalu meminum jus itu dengan tenang kembali.

* * *

"Seharusnya kalian merasakan bagaimana rasa jus itu!" Sakura mengatakan nya dengan histeris ketika pesta telah berakhir, dan kini terisisa mereka ber-enam di aula milik keluarga Hyugaa itu.

"Tanpa merasakan juga, aku sudah geli membayangkan nya, Saku!" Hinata menjulurkan lidah nya sambil bergidik ngeri. Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya dan terkekeh melihat Sakura yang masih menjaga jarak dengan nya. "Aku masih marah dengan mu, tuan Uchiha! Jangan harap kau bisa berdekatan dengan ku sekarang" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke yang bersandar santai di kursi nya. Mereka sedang duduk melingkar, Sakura berada di antara Hinata dan Neji.

"Bagaimana bila kau yang tak tahan untuk berdekatan dengan ku, baby?" Suara Sasuke yang berat serta menggoda membuat wajah Sakura seketika merah padam.

"Hei, kau membuat gadis mu sendiri salah tingkah begitu" Naruto menyikut Sasuke yang malah tergelak menatap Sakura yang tak berani menatap nya.

"Seperti nya, aku dan Sakura akan pulang duluan" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk nya dan menggandeng Sakura yang terlihat ogah-ogahan. Namun, belum sampai mobil, mereka berdua sudah berciuman dengan sensual.

Neji yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya "dasar, selalu saja begitu" Semua orang mengangguk setuju perkataan Neji.

"Hei, kita semua belum pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi sejak lulus SMA. Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama? Dengan anggota lengkap." Naruto mengusulkan dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Anggota lengkap? Dengan Ino dan Sai?" Hinata terlihat berbinar mendengar usulan dari Naruto. "Apakah bisa? Karena yang ku dengar, Ino sedang mengadakan konser nya di Eropa?" Neji bertanya tak yakin.

"Ya, dia memang sedang konser di Eropa. Tapi, tebak siapa yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Jepang?" Naruto menunjukan layar smartphone nya kepada mereka. Terlihat, foto Ino dengan sang kekasih, Sai yang sedang berada di dalam pesawat menuju Jepang.

Neji dan Hinata sontak gembira saat melihat gambar itu.

"Kapan mereka sampai disini? Mengapa tak memberitahu kami?" Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia nya. Pasalnya, sejak kelulusan SMA 2 tahun yang lalu. Bisa terhitung kapasitas pertemuan nya dengan Ino. Karena gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengejar impian nya, menjadi seorang penyanyi dan pindah ke Paris ditemani sang kekasih, Sai.

"Pagi ini sudah dipastikan mereka akan sampai. Rencana nya, ini adalah sebuah kejutan. Tapi menurutku, Ino pasti ingin dijemput oleh para sahabat nya" Naruto menaik-turun kan alis nya. Seperti mengirim kode tertentu-terkhusus untuk si kekasih tercinta, Hinata.

"Baiklah, besok adalah hari kita" Neji berkata sambil mengacungkan gelas nya ke atas. Hinata dan Naruto pun ikut mengangkat gelas nya juga.

"Ten-ten? Kau tidak ikut bersulang?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Ten-ten menggeleng "Tapi, aku bukan bagian dari 'kelompok' kalian"

Hinata mendengus kasar. "Mulai sekarang. Kau adalah bagian dari kami. Besok, kau harus ikut. Karena sepertinya, Neji membutuhkan seorang _'teman ngobrol'_ "

Perkataan Hinata membuat pipi Ten-ten bersemu merah.

"Kau mau?" Neji bertanya kepada Ten-Ten yang langsung mengambil gelas milik nya. Ten-ten mengangguk senang, Hinata dan Naruto pun tertawa penuh arti.

"Baiklah kalau begitu _, cheers!"_ Naruto berteriak nyaring, disusul oleh detingan gelas milik mereka.

" _Cheers!"_

* * *

 _See ya next chapter!_

* * *

Sebenernya cerita ini udah mengundap di laptop ku selama lebih dari satu tahun, tapi baru 'ditemukan' lagi dan niatnya, pengen buat beberapa chapter untuk celebrate tanggal dimana aku pertamaa kali mulai nulis di fanfiction setelah sekiaan lama menjadi silent reader *Laugh*

.

.

.

YUP!

02 Juli adalah hari ulangtahun Nala~

(Atau sebelum ini dikenal sama KendallSwiftie;) )

Selamat ulangtaun buat gueee ;)) /lemparbalok/ berisik sendiri lu!/

.

.

Makasih udah mau baca dan mampir di cerita baru ini, Oiya Revival akan update lagi secepatnya!

.

.

And, Maafin juga kalau ceritanya rada gimana gitu(btw, ini cerita ditulis pas gue masih SMA :")) )

.

.

Love ya!

God bless Us!


End file.
